


Dirty Dancing

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [64]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, (310): thx for the lesson on dirty dancing.</i> Traci isn't the only part of John who can dance. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

Rodney wasn't great at talking about his feelings. John was probably better at it because he'd spent four years on Atlantis doing a lot of meditating and engaging in self-awareness and also dealing with all the other imprints in his head. When they all had access to his feelings, he didn't have much choice but to engage in - silent, internal - discussions about his feelings. Joe was occasionally inappropriately honest about his feelings, probably because he'd spent so long as an imprint where that kind of honesty wasn't inappropriate, it was a simple fact of existence. Evan, having been raised by his mother and grandmother and sister, was the best at appropriate expressions and discussions of feelings (as long as he wasn't feeling stupidly heroic or damnably martyr-like).  
  
John was okay with the fact that Rodney wasn't great about talking about his feelings, because he expressed his feelings in other ways, with an apologetic back-rub or a brief, warm kiss or with his hands and mouth and surprising flexibility in bed.  
  
But sometimes, when Rodney was feeling a little brave, he'd share his feelings with John, not aloud, but via text message.  
  
The morning after his tangle with John post-Traci mode, John was in the lab helping Sam with a gizmo just till Rodney arrived, because he'd had a briefing first thing. Landry was probably deeply regretting Rodney and John and Joe working to boost cell phone performance in the mountain, because now all of the younger airmen played Candy Crush on their breaks, and the sight of America's best and brightest hunched over their devices was disheartening to a man like Landry. But John was grateful for the cell phone boost, because when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he knew it was from Rodney.  
  
He checked the screen.  
  
_Thx for the lesson on dirty dancing._  
  
Everyone assumed Traci was the only capable dancer in Foxtrot. Everyone was wrong. John had turned on different music, with heavy bass and a thumping beat, and he'd pulled Rodney close, and they'd danced, and they'd kissed, and Rodney's knees weren't really happy with him for it, but they'd had sex on the dance studio floor, and it had been glorious. John smiled at his cell phone and tucked it back into his pocket.  
  
Rodney loved all of his imprints, but whenever one of them had full rein, he retreated a little, acted like he and said imprint were just friends and nothing more, even though all of John's imprints loved Rodney in one way or another, some just as much as John did. That Rodney was willing to engage with even some small aspect of one of the other imprints was a huge step for him, and John couldn't stop the warmth that spread through him at the thought.  
  
Because John and Sam had set up a veritable wall of whiteboards halfway across the office to work on equations, it made perfect sense that Joe and Rodney didn't notice they weren't alone when they first stepped into the lab.  
  
"Did you know John could dance? I mean, not as Traci," Rodney said.  
  
Sam lifted her head from the Ori device, raised her eyebrows. (The Ori were dead. Their tech was still useful.)  
  
"Yes," Joe said, sounding distracted.  
  
Rodney sounded startled. "How?"  
  
"We met in college, remember? We'd go out clubbing all the time. Sometimes dance together, you know, for the girls."  
  
" _Joe?_ " Rodney was appalled. "Are you telling me you used to dirty dance with John at clubs?"  
  
Sam's eyebrows climbed higher on her forehead. John smiled innocently and kept working.

"We were eighteen, Rodney," Joe said. "It was a long time ago. We don't do that anymore, so don't get your panties in a twist. Now, where is John? He said he'd meet us here."  
  
Sam tilted her head in the direction of the whiteboards, and the waggle of her eyebrows took on a different meaning. John lifted a finger to his lips and they both paused, waited.  
  
Rodney cleared his throat. "Say, Joe, remember that birthday present we gave Evan? The one with the mirror?"  
  
John felt himself begin to blush, but Sam was radiating amusement, not judgment, so John forced himself to stay still and silent.  
  
"Sure." Joe still sounded distracted.  
  
John's cell phone buzzed in his pocket again. He eased it out of his pocket and checked it.  
  
_Sneaky,_ Joe had sent.  
  
"Do you think I could have a birthday present like that? Only with...dancing?"  
  
"Let me ask Evan." There was a pause and then, "There. Sent him a text. We should know in a few. Want to go get some coffee? Maybe by the time we get back, John and Sam will be here."  
  
"Sure," Rodney said. He and Joe departed, and John received another text message.  
  
_Told you I'd find out what he wanted for his birthday. Now, what does Evan want this year?_  
  
John fired off a reply – two weeks, Europe, art museums, just the two of them – and when he looked up, Sam was eyeing him speculatively.  
  
Then she cleared her throat. "So, let's talk about blending Ancient and Ori tech."  
  
John nodded. "Let's." He'd have to find a suitable way to reward Rodney for being brave enough to talk about his feelings, even via text. There was this one song he really liked to dance to...


End file.
